Conventionally, solar panels are produced in a factory, stacked on a shipping pallet and shipped to the installation site. To reduce packaging costs, in some cases, panels are not individually wrapped or boxed. Rather, to protect the panels from contacting each other and damaging each other during shipping, nesting plastic corner pieces are provided between each panel in the stack.